In recent years, stereoscopic display has become a mainstream trend in a display field. The most basic principle of the stereoscopic display is that: left and right eyes of a person receive different images with parallax, then the different images are superimposed and regenerated by a brain, to form a three-dimensional stereoscopic view.
A three-dimensional display technology mainly comprises a glasses type and a naked-eye type; as no glasses need to wear, the naked-eye type three-dimensional display has attracted more and more attention. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing naked-eye stereoscopic display device, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a display panel 100 and a grating 200, wherein, the display panel 100 includes a plurality of first display units 101 and a plurality of second display units 102, the first display units 101 display a left-eye image, and the second display units 102 display a right-eye image; the grating 200 includes light-shielding regions and light-transmitting regions, so that the grating has a light splitting function, to enable a left eye to only see the left-eye image and a right eye to only see the right-eye image, so as to generate a stereoscopic feeling.
As shown in FIG. 1, an interval e between the left eye and the right eye of the person is generally about 65 mm, a viewing distance between the left and right eyes and the grating is II, a distance between the grating and the display units is f, and a pitch of two adjacent display units is p. With reference to FIG. 1, ΔABC and ΔAED are similar, then p:e=f:H; moreover, after the display panel is formed, the pitch p between adjacent two display units is constant, and the interval e between the two eyes of the viewer is constant, then the distance f from the grating to the display unit is proportional to the viewing distance H from the eyes to the grating, that is to say, the greater the distance f from the grating to the display unit is, the greater the viewing distance H from the eyes to the grating is. Regarding a large-scale display device, such as a television, an advertisement screen and the like, in order to obtain a 3D displaying effect at a longer distance, it is necessary to provide the spacing glass 300 between the display panel 100 and the grating 200 to increase the viewing distance H from the eyes to the grating, a thickness of the spacing glass 300 commonly is 7-8 times of a thickness of the glass substrate at a light exiting side of the display panel. Therefore, such a product is relatively thick and heavy, is not benefit for transportation and assembly. If the distance from the grating to the display unit is decreased, however, although the thickness of the display device is reduced, the viewing distance from the eyes to the grating is also correspondingly reduced, which is adverse to obtain the 3D displaying effect at a longer distance.